


You make my heart shake, bend and break.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Coffee Shops, Daycare, M/M, Museums
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qu'est-ce que donnerait le mélange entre deux jeunes hommes maladroits avec les sentiments, d'un côté Zayn passionné par l'art et de l'autre Harry qui est à la tête d'une jolie petite garderie ? </p><p>Sûrement quelque chose d'explosif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make my heart shake, bend and break.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un long os de 25 pages Open Office, le plus long que j'ai écris, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il y aura ou les erreurs. Je n'ai pas eu la force de me relire en entier et j'avais vraiment envie de poster cette petite histoire pour le sujet par rapport à l'idée de base.  
> Merci encore à tout ceux qui me suivent xx.

 

Harry remonta la couverture bleutée sur le dernier enfant qu'il venait de coucher pour la sieste. Le petit garçon, Sacha, dormait déjà à poings fermés. Il se redressa et revint dans la grande pièce principale, la salle de jeu, où tout était vraiment désordonné. Mais les enfants étaient tellement épuisés qu'il ne leur avait pas demandé de ranger les jouets qui traînaient. Alors, vu que c'était tout de même un peu son rôle, il se colla à la tâche. D'abord, il ramassa tout ce qui recouvrait le sol, les legos dans les bacs, les poupées dans les tiroirs, la dînette dans un autre, les playmobils dans une caisse en plastique. Puis ensuite, il s'attaqua au crayons de couleurs et aux feutres sur les tables, les feuilles encore vierges qu'il cacha dans le tiroir de son bureau. Histoire qu'ils n'aillent pas se servir et gâcher tout le stock sans sa permission. Il nettoya ensuite les tables où il restait des marques de dessins.Étant donné que dans cette garderie, il ne s'occupait que d'un maximum de six enfants, il faisait cela seul. Jamais il n'avait eu de gros problèmes pour gérer les choses, les parents étaient très heureux de ses services et le félicitaient souvent de savoir s'occuper d'enfants en bas-âges par lui-même. Ce travail, où il s'était lancé il y a plus d'un an maintenant, lui rapportait assez d'argent pour répondre à ses besoins, payer son loyer et s'acheter des petits extra.

 

Avant de retourner à son bureau pour régler quelques dossiers et répondre à des e-mails, il alla vérifier que tous les enfants dormaient bien. Chacun avait ramené son doudou et sa tétine, les âges variaient de deux à cinq ans. Mais ils étaient tous très calmes et gentils, les garçons comme les filles. Le bouclé, du haut de ses vingt et un an, était parvenu à se faire rapidement une certaine renommé dans la petite ville, quand bien même il avait de la concurrence. Ses services étaient appréciés, il faisait preuve de sérieux et de beaucoup d'écoute. Les horaires convenaient assez bien, de huit heures à seize heures, la journée se découpait en plusieurs activités. Ils commençaient par laisser les enfants s'amuser, se défouler dans la salle de jeu, vers l'heure du midi les parents venaient les rechercher pour la pause de deux heures, puis ils revenaient entre treize-heures et quatorze heures pour écouter une histoire et faire une petite sieste. Ensuite, ils avaient le droit à un cours d'art tenu par un garçon, d'environ son âge, qu'avait employé Harry quelques mois après l'ouverture de sa garderie. Les enfants adoraient découvrir la peinture, se salir les doigts et s'exprimaient un peu plus que par des cris ou des conversations entre barbies. Tandis qu'il répondait à un mail d'un parent qui demandait des précisions sur les prix d'une journée, le jeune homme entendit toquer à la porte. Il se leva et alla dans l'entrée, regardant d'abord dans l’œillet pour y apercevoir le fameux intervenant en art. Avec un sourire chaleureux, il tira sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Le métis le salua, un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, avant que le bouclé ne le laisse entrer.

 

 

**« Bonjour, je suis un peu en avance aujourd'hui, mais…. »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux venir quand tu veux. Tant que tu n'arrives pas en retard. »**

**«** **Oui c'est certain.** _Le nouveau venu sourit doucement en_ _fermant la porte derrière lui_ _._ **Comment s'est passé le début de journée ? »**

**« Vraiment bien, comme d'habitude. Les enfants sont calmes, ils avaient hâte d'aller à la sieste pour pouvoir faire du dessin avec toi. »**

**« Justement, c'est de la peinture aujourd'hui ! »**

**« Ils vont sauter de joie alors. »**

 

 

Le métis hocha la tête et posa son sac sur son propre bureau qu'Harry avait installé pour qu'il puisse y entreposer ses affaires et avoir tout de même un coin rien qu'à lui. Il y laissait les tubes de peintures, les pinceaux et les autres accessoires indispensables à l'apprentissage et la pratique de l'art. Généralement, les enfants adoraient cette activité, elle leur permettait de se détendre et de rigoler un peu. Et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un génie en mathématiques ou de savoir construire une phrase correcte pour être capable de dessiner un beau soleil avec une maison et une famille. Et c'était ça le talent de Zayn. Il ne venait pas tellement pour se faire de l'argent ou une renommée, il venait pour apprendre aux enfants, leur transmettre un peu de joie de vivre et de bonheur, pour leur transmettre son savoir. Harry avait posté une annonce sur la devanture de sa garderie deux ou trois mois après avoir ouvert, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que les enfants adoraient se barbouiller de peintures et mettre de la couleur un peu partout. Il ne demandait pas forcément quelqu'un de talentueux ou très pointu en terme d'art, c'était une petite aide pour lui qui n'était pas capable de dessiner un arbre sans qu'il n'obtienne une forme étrange. Un travail qui aiderait peut-être un étudiant à arrondir ses fins de mois, se faire un peu d'argent en plus. Il avait tout de suite eu une candidature, dès le lendemain, un cv assez long où le jeune basané expliquait qu'il avait commencé par être galeriste dans un musée de la ville, assistant d'un professeur d'art à l'Université et enfin, maintenant, il avait son propre petit atelier où il aidait des jeunes à se former aux métiers de l'art. Puis, il avait fini par exprimer sa forte affection pour les enfants. Le bouclé avait été vraiment surpris, il était jeune, très expérimenté et était doté d'un talent fou. Mais il ne lui avait pas refusé le poste pour autant, parce qu'il avait besoin d'un employé rapidement. La pancarte avait été enlevé et Zayn occupait le poste depuis maintenant plus d'une année.

 

Tandis qu'Harry reprenait place à son bureau, répondant aux derniers mails de parents qu'il lui restait, le métis fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un paquet de cigarette et un briquet avant de sortir à nouveau dehors, juste devant la porte vitrée. Il s'appuya contre le mur en brique rouge et alluma sa cigarette dont il tira rapidement une bouffée. Les choses se passaient ainsi, il avait son petit temps à lui, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait donner à faire aux enfants, quelle forme il allait pratiquer aujourd'hui. C'était un petit travail en plus qui lui plaisait, ce n'était pas des horaires contraignant, il était là pour deux heures et pour cinq jours dans la semaine. Il s'entendait bien avec chaque enfant qui était là, ils demandaient tous son attention et souvent il restait un peu plus longtemps le soir pour jouer avec eux. Puis, à côté de cela, il appréciait la présence du bouclé, il avait tout de suite été très gentil et poli avec lui. Quand bien même ils avaient sûrement un âge semblable. Et, il n'allait pas cacher non plus qu'il lui plaisait, ses boucles folles, son corps élancé, ses grands yeux verts flamboyants et sa voix rauque qui soulevait constamment des frissons dans son échine.

 

Une fois sa cigarette terminée, il revint dans la garderie. Le temps d'une bonne demi-heure, il travailla sur un projet qu'il faisait pour les étudiants à qui il donnait des cours à côté. Harry était partis réveiller les enfants, petit à petit ils entraient dans la pièce principale, les yeux encore fatigués, certains le pouce encore entre les lèvres et ils vinrent tous dire bonjour au basané qui installait les fournitures sur les tables. Il leur fallu presque quinze minutes pour qu'ils soient tous assit et prêt à se mettre à l'oeuvre. Le bouclé s'installa derrière son bureau et finit de remplir des dossiers tandis que lui commençait le petit cours. Tous étaient très attentifs, comme indiqués, ils tracèrent des formes qu'il représentaient au chevalet avec attention, un petit garçon tirait la langue sur le côté alors qu'il faisait son cercle avec attention. Les filles se montraient entre elles leurs dessins, l'une d'elle avait de la peinture bleue sur le nez. Lui, heureux de les voir en plein travail et si productifs, passa à côté de chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient disposés par deux à chaque table pour avoir de la place.

 

 

**« C'est du très beau travail Maia, continue comme ça ! »**

 

 

Elle lui offrit un beau sourire et reprit sa peinture. Le basané continua son tour. Des couleurs, beaucoup de couleurs, des formes, des petites discussions. Les enfants écoutaient et suivaient ses conseils à la lettre. C'était un moyen pour eux de s'amuser autrement qu'avec des poupées, des playmobils ou de la dînette. Ils ne criaient pas, ils peignaient en paix. Une activité instructive qui leur faisait autant de bien à eux qu'à lui. Il pouvait se reposer, se détendre après une longue journée. Il était accroupi en train de montrer à Aléna une manière de tracer un bel arbre avant d'être interrompu par la voix du bouclé, il se retourna d'un coup et se redressa rapidement en le voyant prendre la main d'un des garçons du petit groupe pour l'emmener vers le toilettes. Zayn posa le pinceau sur la petite table et s'éloigna pour les rejoindre. Sa bouche était barbouillée de peinture.

 

 

**« Il en a bu un peu… Enfin, dans le pot où il y avait son eau pour tremper son pinceau »**

**« Mince, tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose ?»**

**« Oui, la trousse de pharmacie dans l'étagère du haut, si tu veux bien ? »**

 

 

Le jeune peintre hocha la tête et, sans perdre une minute, se rendit dans la petite salle de bain pour prendre cette trousse à pharmacie que le bouclé cachait tout en haut, afin que les enfants ne puisse pas l'attraper ou la voir. Question de sécurité. Il de dépêcha de revenir dans les toilettes, tendant la trousse au jeune homme qui prit directement un médicament spécial afin de lui éviter les mots d'estomac, et lui rincer le plus possible la bouche. Il demanda gentiment à Théo de recracher le liquide dans l'évier, sa grande main caressait son dos pour le rassurer, alors que lui ne cessait de pleurer à chaudes larmes en demandant pardon. Le liquide n'était pas encore trop imbibé de peinture, mais cela restait toxique quand même.

 

Voyant que l'on n'avait plus besoin de ses services, Zayn retourna surveiller les autres enfants qui continuaient de peindre. Certains regardaient en direction des toilettes avec les lèvres entre-ouvertes, à l’affût de ce qui pouvait bien se passer, avec de gros yeux apeurés en entendant le petit garçon cracher et pleurer en même temps. Le métis s'occupa de les faire penser à autre chose, il leur demanda de venir montrer leur dessin devant tout le monde et d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient voulu représenter. Chacun applaudissait à la fin du passage et Théo, entre deux, était revenu s'asseoir à une table ronde, en face d'une petite fille blonde qui lui tendit son oeuvre avec un sourire timide. Il avait encore les yeux humides, les mains remontées sur ses doigts dont il mordillait le bout, mais il prit délicatement le papier et le posa devant lui en lui soufflant un remerciement. Tout allait à présent pour le mieux.

 

Les minutes défilaient, Zayn avait terminé son service depuis près d'une heure mais, comme la plupart du temps, il dépassait sur ses horaires pour aider le bouclé à tout ranger. Les enfants avaient le don pour mettre un vrai capharnaüm dans une pièce en moins de dix minutes seulement, alors imaginez maintenant à plusieurs… Le basané nettoyait les tables où il restait encore des traces de peintures sèches. Les pots, les pinceaux encore humides étaient posés sur son bureau. Il avait rangé les tubes et les accessoires correctement dans les étagères prévues à cet effet. Harry, quand à lui, terminait de refaire les lits qui servaient pour la sieste après le repas et passer un coup de balais un peu dans chaque pièce. Épuisés, ils sortirent en même temps de la garderie dont les lumières et les portes étaient à présent fermées. Il était presque dix-huit heures, le soir n'était pas encore tombée, mais aucun d'eux ne souhaitait tellement rentrer à son foyer tout de suite. Alors qu'il allumait sa cigarette, sa main devant le briquet pour le cacher du vent, le jeune artiste prit finalement la parole.

 

 

**« Sacrée journée, hein ? »**

**«** **Oui, mais c'était plus de peur que de mal.** _Dit doucement le brun en rangeant les clés dans son sac._ **Il craignait surtout qu'on lui crie dessus, je crois bien. »**

**« Au final, ils se sont bien amusés. »**

**« Ils ont adoré ce que tu leur a fait faire aujourd'hui. Tu es très doué. En art et avec les enfants. »**

 

 

Les joues du basané se mirent à rosir, il baissa la tête en retenant un sourire, qu'il ravala en même temps qu'il recracha sa fumée. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu à cause du froid, ou le stress. Il ne savait pas trop. L'angoisse de faire le premier pas et de recevoir une réponse négative. Il attendait son moment avec tellement d'impatience, depuis longtemps, que son coeur chavirait presque d'attente. Les mots picotaient ses lèvres, lui brûlaient la langue comme un plat oriental trop épicé, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas tendre la main pour se rafraîchir la bouche ou hurler. Il sentait le regard insistant du bouclé sur lui, le percer, le perforer de part en part et lui restait planté là, comme un idiot alors qu'au bout d'une minute il lui glissa un au revoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas comme ça, pas aussi brutalement. Pas alors qu'il se préparait chaque soir devant son miroir. Sa respiration se coupa. Harry tournait le dos, prêt à s'en aller. Lui n'avait même pas réagit. Parfait idiot. En le voyant s’éloigner, les mots s'alignèrent comme par magie et sortirent d'entre ses lèvres. Libération.

 

 

**« En fait, je… Je demandais si… Si tu voudrais bien venir prendre un café, ou un thé… Ou peu importe, ce que tu aimes… Avec moi, ce soir ? Enfin, maintenant. Si tu n’as rien de prévu ? »**

 

 

Sa voix tremblait autant que ses membres, s'il ne contrôlait pas tout, ses jambes auraient pu le lâcher immédiatement. Chute brutale au sol. Le bouclé se retourna vers lui, ses grandes mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en daim. Un sourire taquin collé sur ses lippes rosées, l'expression amusée. Il ne se moquait pas, il le trouvait simplement adorable à bafouiller ainsi. A chercher ses mots. A shooter avec sa chaussure dans un caillou qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait. A croquer. Et s'il ne se retenait pas, sincèrement, s'il n'était pas aussi poli, il aurait franchi les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Bien trop tentatrices, à l'apparence bien trop douce et soyeuse. Découvrir leur goût, leur forme, leur texture. Oui, il aurait pu faire tout ça. Franchir les limites, escalader les barrières, repousser le bon sens. Mais, il aimait quand les choses prenaient leur temps, tout le moment où ils se cherchaient et se découvraient avant d'entrer en collision.

 

 

**« Bien entendu Zayn, ça me ferait très plaisir. »**

 

 

Ensuite, le métis se mit à bégayer encore plus. Il cherchait ses mots, triturant sa cigarette entre ses doigts avant de finalement lever la tête. Un beau sourire habillait ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient. Brillaient d'admiration et d'amour pour ce garçon aux cheveux bouclés, pour ce jeune homme qui avait entrepris tant de choses, qui gardait la tête haute, qui se battait pour garder son image saine, son travail et qui prenait soin des enfants comme d'une vieille porcelaine fragile. Zayn avait simplement envie de venir passer ses bras autour de lui, de serrer fort, de sentir son odeur, s'en imprégnier et de souffler : _merci, merci de rendre le monde plus beau, merci de rendre mon monde plus beau._ Lui murmurer ces mots au creux de l'oreille et lui dire ensuite à quel point il le trouve merveilleux et courageux de s'occuper d'autant d'enfants sans jamais se plaindre. Pourtant, son travail nécessitait beaucoup d'expérience, de patiente et de contact avec les autres. Les relations humaines étaient privilégiées. Il fallait être attentif aux besoins des petits, aux risques qu'ils pouvaient courir, comme aujourd'hui, aux signes qu'ils transmettaient par le langage corporel. Aucun détail n'était à négliger. Et Harry savait maîtriser son métier tel un grand professionnel.

 

Ils prirent alors la route vers un café en bas de la rue, celui où Zayn passait parfois l'après-midi pour s'acheter une collation et une viennoiserie avant de venir travailler. Un endroit chaleureux et calme, jamais trop bondé. Du moins, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait aucun risque de ne pas avoir de place. Accompagné de ses bonnes manières, ce fut le métis qui se précipita presque sur la porte vitrée du café pour la tenir au bouclé, qui le regarda furtivement avec un sourire amusé dessiné sur les lèvres. Ils s'installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse arrière, au fond de la belle salle. Ils eurent le temps d'ôter leurs vestes, de parcourir la carte du regard avant qu'une serveuse ne vienne prendre leur commande. Elle s'éclipsa avec un sourire, son petit carnet entre ses doigts. Zayn baissa les yeux vers le bois de la table, timide comme à son habitude, alors qu'il sentait ceux de l'autre jeune homme brûler sa peau. Finalement, ce fut lui qui prit la parole au bout de quelques minutes sans rien dire.

 

 

**« Alors, comment avancent les choses à l'atelier ? »**

 

 

Le basané releva la tête et la recula de quelques centimètres en se rendant compte que celle de Harry s'était rapprochée, afin de l'entendre à travers le bruit autour. Ce n'était pas assourdissant, pas même gênant, mais Zayn ne parlait jamais très fort et il était difficile de le comprendre quand il y avait du monde autour, à moins de savoir lire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, il était surpris que quelqu'un s'intéresse à sa vie, à son travail qui était en fait sa passion. D'habitude, il était tellement dans sa bulle, discret et enfermé dans son univers que personne ne faisait réellement attention à lui ou à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

 

 

**« Oh, bien. Très bien même. Je… J'ai lancé une jeune femme qui voulait faire découvrir ses photographies, elle a beaucoup de talent alors je trouvais cela dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus reconnu. Du coup, elle a été exposé dans le musée moderne de la ville. Ce qui lui a permis de se faire connaître. Je suis plutôt… Content et fier, en fait. J'ai également reçu un jeune garçon de quinze ans qui voulait se lancer dans le monde de l'art et… Oui, ça se passe à merveille dans l'ensemble. »**

**« Je suis ravi pour toi alors ! »**

**«** **Vraiment… ?** _Demanda le basané, un peu abasourdi, alors que le jeune bouclé en face de lui souriait._  »

 **«** **Oui, bien sûr.** _Il haussa les épaules tout en gardant son sourire._ **Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire après ? Je veux dire… Continuer ton atelier et travailler à côté dans la garderie ou bien as-tu d'autres projets ? »**

**« Disons que… J'aimerais ouvrir ma propre galerie, pour exposer des artistes que je sélectionnerai moi-même, au lieu de simplement les envoyer dans des galeries ou leur fournir un endroit pour peindre. Mais ça me demanderait énormément de responsabilité et je ne suis pas certain d'être assez compétant pour gérer à la fois les œuvres, l'administratif, les expositions etc. Pour l'instant, ce que je fais me plais énormément et ça me contente. Tant que je peux me payer du nouveau matériel ou quelques visites dans les musées, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus. »**

**« Je vois, oui. Et travailler avec les enfants, ça te plaît ? »**

**« Au début, j'avais sélectionné ce travail parce que j'avais réellement besoin d'argent pour m'acheter un nouveau set de pinceaux et de gouache dont le prix était assez excessif. Mais après, je me suis dit que finalement ça peut-être un beau métier à faire à côté de celui que j’exerce déjà. On a quelques problèmes parfois, comme aujourd'hui, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités, pourtant j'adore m'occuper de ces enfants tout en faisant ce que j'aime. C'est une chance pour moi d'avoir trouvé cette place. »**

**« Donc… Tu ne comptes pas me laisser tomber une fois que tu auras accumulé assez d'économies ? »**

**«** **Harry,** _le basané se mit à rire et secoua la tête,_ **j'ai déjà assez d'argent à présent pour m'acheter ce dont j'ai besoin, même quelques petits caprices. Si je n'avais pas envie de rester, j'aurai déjà démissionné depuis un moment. »**

 

 

Une manière détournée pour dire que non, il ne comptait pas partir de si tôt. Harry poussa une sorte de soupir de soulagement alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient, il semblait plus détendu d'un coup. Et Zayn se demandait bien d'où lui venait cette idée de démission ou d'abandon, parce que ce petit métier à côté lui plaisait énormément. Il enseignait sa passion à des enfants qui s'amusaient tout autant que lui à répandre de la peinture partout et laisser place à l'imagination débordante dont leur esprit était rempli. La serveuse revint avec leur cafés, un au caramel pour le métis et un cappuccino pour le bouclé, puis retourna aussi vite vers la caisse. Zayn joua avec ses doigts autour du verre fin de la tasse tandis que l'autre jeune homme en face versait un peu de sucre dans sa boisson brûlante. Plusieurs fois, au travail, il s'était surpris à laisser son regard traîner sur lui, sur ses gestes délicats et la grâce qu'il apportait dans chacun d'eux. Sur ses longues et fines jambes, sur ses boucles folles qui lui retombaient au niveau des épaules, son nez qui se plissait légèrement quand il était concentré ou la capacité qu'il avait à taper rapidement sur son clavier tout en regardant une feuille sur le côté de son ordinateur. Il ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour en être certain, mais Zayn se doutait que Harry était une personne doté d’innombrables qualités. Autant sur le plan caractériel que physique.

 

Ainsi, pendant près d'une heure, ils parlèrent autour d'un café. D'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. De la garderie, de l'atelier du basané, comme des projets que chacun avaient. C'était surtout le jeune artiste peintre qui monopolisait la parole à vrai dire, mais le bouclé l'écoutait attentivement, une main posée en dessous de son menton et ses grands yeux vert fixés sur lui. Il ne l'interrompait jamais, riait à ses blagues même les pires, s'intéressait à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, ne lui disait jamais qu'il parlait trop. Cela pouvait paraître intimidant aux premiers abords, mais ils étaient tous les deux très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et pas simplement comme collègues.

 

 

**« J'avais un petit service à te demander, à propos de la garderie. »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Est-ce que tu pourrais peindre une ou deux décorations pour la grande salle ? J'ai mis quelques cadres, sans vraiment savoir quoi prendre pour égayer les pièces, je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Et… Je vois ce que tu fais avec les enfants, je dois avouer que ça me plaît bien donc j'aimerai retrouver tes traces aussi là-bas. »**

 

 

Touché, Zayn ne put qu'accepter cette proposition. Intégrer une part de lui dans cette garderie où il avait déjà passé un petit bout de temps, assez pour créer des liens avec chaque enfant, même les plus timides, et son patron aussi. Pas de là à dire qu'ils étaient amis, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie du moins. C'était un grand pas en avant pour le métis qui était d'une nature extrêmement timide et renfermée. Côtoyer des enfants l'avait aidé à vaincre cette peur des liens, à s'ouvrir aux autres au lieu de simplement s'enfermer dans une pièce pour peindre toute la journée. Il avait déjà des idées de ce qu'il voulait peindre pour la garderie et il allait d'ailleurs s'y mettre dès ce soir.

 

Quand fut venu l'heure de se quitter, Zayn avait fortement insisté pour payer l'addition, il laissa un billet sur la table, en dessous de la tasse, puis se leva pour rejoindre le bouclé qui l'attendait poliment à côté de sa chaise. Une fois dehors, il glissa ses mains les poches de sa veste et regarda Harry qui terminait de boutonner son manteau. Il détestait les au revoir, mais plus encore quand il venait de passer une si agréable fin de journée, il aurait voulu que cela dure toute la nuit. Il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire, qu'elles soient importantes ou non là n'était pas la question. Il le reverrait demain, il le savait parfaitement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu que cette soirée se termine aussi rapidement. Le bouclé leva son pouce et montra le bout de la rue de la tête.

 

 

**« Je suis venu en voiture, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »**

**« Oh euh… Non merci, c'est très gentil mais je vais aller à mon atelier, j'ai des rangements à faire et il n'est pas très loin. »**

**« Une autre fois alors ? »**

**« Avec plaisir. »**

**« A demain ? »**

**« Évidemment, à demain ! »**

**« Merci pour ce café Zayn. »**

**« Ce n'est rien. »**

**« La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui paye. »**

 

 

Le basané se mit à rire en hochant la tête, les yeux brillants et les joues rosées sous la gêne de sentir son regard insistant sur lui. Même dans le noir de la soirée de l'hiver, ses pupilles vertes restaient impressionnantes. Harry lui offrit un sourire si lumineux que toutes les étoiles devaient en être jalouses, puis il lui fit un signe de la main. Zayn le regardait partir de l'autre côté de la rue, lui rendant son signe, alors que ses mots résonnaient toujours dans sa tête : _La prochaine fois_. Cela sonnait tellement comme une promesse. Ce fut avec un air rayonnant sur le visage, qu'il rejoignit son atelier, l'esprit débordant d'imagination et de rêveries.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans la même ambiance lumineuse. Les deux jeunes hommes apprenaient à connaître, se lançaient des sourires pendant le travail, se mettaient à rire même parfois. Zayn attendait comme à son habitude, quasiment chaque soir, Harry et l'aidait à tout ranger et fermer. Ce dont il lui était infiniment reconnaissant. Après quoi, ils parlaient un peu puis partaient chacun de leur côté. Mais c'était toujours du temps gagné l'un en compagnie de l'autre. Et ce depuis neuf jours, après leur rendez-vous autour de ce café.

 

Le Vendredi était signe du week-end et de repos pour la plupart des gens, mais pour le jeune artiste, c'était surtout la sensation d'un petit pincement au coeur de devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il n'allait pas voir le bouclé pendant deux jours entiers, même trois, si on considérait le fait qu'il n'arrivait que l'après-midi à la garderie. C'était donc pour cela que, ce soir, il ne comptait pas le quitter aussi rapidement, sans avoir tenté un léger rapprochement. Alors que le bouclé verrouillait la porte d'entrée après avoir baissé le store, il se lança à l'eau.

 

 

**« Tu… Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir, enfin je veux dire tout de suite ? »**

 

 

Harry releva la tête vers lui et le regarda un moment en se retenant de rire, encore une fois pas le moins du monde pour se moquer. Il rangea ses clés dans son sac, le remonta sur son épaule puis se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

 

 

**« Je suis libre. »**

**« Ça te dirait de… Enfin, non, c'est une petite surprise, tu peux simplement me suivre, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »**

**« Pas du tout. C'est loin ? Parce qu'on peut prendre ma voiture si tu veux ? »**

**« Mh oui, volontiers. »**

**« Viens. »**

 

 

Le bouclé lui fit un signe de la tête, un sourire toujours collé sur son visage, tandis qu'il descendait la rue éclairée par les lampadaires. Il s'arrêta devant une range rover noire, l'ouvrit grâce à sa clé électronique ce qui débloqua les portes. Poli comme il était, il ouvrit celle du métis et le laissa passer en premier du côté passager, puis rejoignit rapidement sa place derrière le volant à droite. Il enclencha le moteur et pendant ce temps, Zayn observa autour de lui. Cet engin était pour le moins impressionnant, mais il ne l'imaginait pas avec un autre modèle à vrai dire. Son odeur monta jusqu'à ses narine, même le véhicule en était recouvert, elle s'était imprégnée partout. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise, il se sentait bien. Réellement bien. Ils attachèrent leur ceinture, la musique dans la station radio s'enclencha sur un son assez rock, mais Harry vint baisser le son presque au minimum pour pouvoir prendre la parole.

 

 

**« Alors, où-est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »**

**« Je ne peux pas te dire directement sinon la surprise sera gâchée, mais je peux te guider. »**

**« Un gps personnel, j'adore l'idée. Je t'écoute. »**

 

 

Zayn laissa échapper un rire timide et se mit alors à lui indiquer la route, attentif à chaque panneau même s'il connaissait le chemin par coeur. Cette idée lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis leur rendez-vous il y a un peu plus une semaine de cela. Il voulait faire entrer Harry encore un peu plus dans son univers, et l'endroit où il l'emmenait était parfait pour cela, d'autant qu'il avait un petit cadeau pour lui. Indirectement. Mais il était certain que cela lui ferait plaisir. Le trajet se passa quasiment en silence, si ce n'était coupé par les indications pour la route et la voix de l'animateur radio qui annonçait, en un fond sonore presque indistinct, de la neige sur Londres dès ce week-end. Zayn en était plus que ravi.

 

Quand ils furent arrivés, il indiqua au brun de se garer puis se détacha. Ils sortirent en même temps, l'endroit était calme, il n'était pourtant pas encore dix neuf heures, mais le froid glacial de l'hiver repoussait sûrement l'envie des gens de se promener. Le métis sortit un petit trousseau de clés de sa poche, prit celle qui convenait à la serrure et se dirigea vers un bâtiment dont la façade laissait apparaître quelques tableaux, des livres sur l'art et autres décorations qui se référaient à cette matière. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer l'autre jeune homme en premier, qui le remercia avec l'un de ses beaux sourires. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton la lumière s'enclencha dans toute la pièce principale et laissa s'illuminer une salle remplie de tableaux, des photographies et de sculptures. Harry, tout de suite intrigué et intéressé, s'avança devant quelques œuvres pour les observer, tandis que le jeune artiste rangeait ses clés et allait ouvrir l'autre porte qui n'était pas dérouillée et qui laissait place sur un atelier plutôt en désordre. Il s'appuya contre le mur et suivit Harry du regard, la révélation ne fut pas longue à venir.

 

 

**« C'est ton atelier ? »**

 

 

Zayn hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre, réprimant un sourire bien trop heureux, alors que le bouclé glissait ses longs doigts fins contre la table de bureau pour venir saisir une plaquette qui présentait les artistes du mois et des avis de recherches derrière. Ce n'était pas bien grand, il y a tout au plus quinze œuvres exposées, mais c'était un bon début. Le style de la petite galerie était très épuré, recherché et chaleureux. Harry se demandait encore pourquoi son atelier n'avait pas plus de visite et de demande, parce qu'il était réellement talentueux et il méritait plus que de produire des étudiants ou des artistes en apprentissage. Il décida de garder ce dépliant comme un petit souvenir de leur relation, il la rangea dans son sac et suivit ensuite le basané qui lui faisait signe d'entrer dans la pièce derrière. Elle était composée de grandes tables en bois, sur lesquelles étaient posées des pots de peintures, des toiles en cours, des carnets de dessins, des feuilles, des bouts de cartons. Au fond, contre le mur, se trouvait trois grandes armoires avec des accessoires d'art en tout genre et pour tous les goûts. Même quelqu'un qui ne pratique pas serait ravi de venir ici pour s'essayer à la peinture ou au dessin. Sur une corde fine, tout le long de la pièce, étaient accrochées des photographies qui devaient sûrement sécher. Et, à terre, contre le mur, reposants sur un film en plastique, des tas de tableaux. Au moins des trentaines.

 

Harry en observa quelques unes, pendant ce temps Zayn fouilla discrètement dans son coin pour retrouver la petite surprise qu'il avait préparé depuis plusieurs jours. Il posa trois grands tableaux sur une table à peu près propre et deux cadres peints de la couleur crème.

 

 

**« Harry, j'ai… J'ai quelque chose à te donner. »**

 

 

Le bouclé se redressa, précédemment agenouillé devant les œuvres des différents artistes, puis s'approcha du métis. Il vint se placer juste à ses cotés, son épaule touchait presque la sienne et le métis pouvait déjà sentir sa chaleur corporelle rencontrer la sienne. Il réprima un frisson et tendit la main pour découvrir les films plastiques dont il avait recouvert ses cadeaux. Les deux premiers cadres étaient des clichés de la garderie, représentant les enfants et Harry autour d'une table, tous très souriants et en pleine activité éducative. Et l'autre pendant la pratique de la peinture. Pendant que le bouclé observé les photographies, il déballa les tableau qui serviraient de décoration pour la pièce principale. Une toile sur fond bleutée, presque noire, avec des étoiles et une grande lune au milieu, où se baladaient des silhouettes d'enfants se tenant la main. La deuxième représentait un enfant qui câlinait un énorme ours en peluche et le dernier reprenait le nom de la garderie orné de fleurs, de petits soleils et la calligraphie bien travaillée. Ce n'était pas du grand art, mais c'était suffisant pour Harry qui admirait tout ce travail avec des yeux brillants et un énorme sourire.

 

 

**« Wow, tu… Tu as réussi à faire tout ça en un peu plus d'une semaine ? »**

**« J'étais inspiré. »**

**« Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu nous prenais en photo. »**

**« C'était le but, je voulais vraiment vous représenter au naturel, et pas en train de faire une pause. Bon, Maëlle m'a vu, mais elle a compris le principe. »**

 

 

Pour accompagner ses mots, il montra une petite fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en couettes au dessus de sa tête et qui regardait l'objectif en souriant. La seule qui avait les yeux et la tête levés. Le bouclé hocha la tête et se mit à rire, avant de lever son regard vers celui du peintre. Ses mots furent soufflés dans un murmure à peine audible, cependant assez pour qu'eux deux puissent les entendre.

 

 

**« Merci. Merci beaucoup, je n'en ai jamais douté et j'en ai la preuve aujourd'hui, tu as énormément de talent. »**

**« Ce n'est trois fois rien, tu sais. »**

**« Pas pour moi. »**

« **C'est gentil en tout cas, merci. »**

 

 

Ils échangèrent un sourire, leurs yeux se fixèrent un moment. Zayn aurait pu se pencher, juste de quelques centimètres et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour le remercier, pour tenter un premier pas qui ne serait peut-être pas un échec au final. Il aurait pu lui murmurer avec des beaux mots à quel point il le trouvait beau, intelligent, fort, talentueux et à couper le souffle, toutes ces qualités qu'il ne saurait nommer en un seul monologue. Il aurait pu, il y avait pensé, mais n'en avait pas eu le courage. Pas assez du moins pour réduire encore la distance entre eux. Il se recula alors juste après avoir senti le souffle mentholée du bouclé s'écraser contre son visage, ce qui le fit alors directement revenir sur Terre. Il se recula de quelques pas et baissa la tête vers les cadeaux, qu'il recouvra à nouveau pour le voyage entre la galerie et la garderie, mais surtout pour occuper ses mains et réfuter l'envie d'embrasser l'autre jeune homme dans la pièce.

 

Aux coups de dix neuf heures trente, Harry le prévint qu'il devrait penser à rentrer chez lui. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, le métis ferma tout derrière lui, tout en tenant les deux cadres qui contenaient les photographies. Il aida le bouclé à rentrer les décorations à l'arrière de la voiture dont le moteur ne tarda pas à grésiller. Le propriétaire, assit derrière le volant, fronça les sourcils en voyant que Zayn n'était toujours pas à ses côtés.

 

 

**« Tu montes ? »**

**« En fait… Non merci, je vais rentrer à pieds. Je n'habites pas si loin et j'aime bien marcher. »**

**« Je te fais peur ? »**

**«** **Qu.. Quoi ?** _Bégaya le basané, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire._ »

**« A chaque fois que je te propose de te raccompagner chez toi, tu t'enfuis ou tu trouves une excuse. Est-ce que c'est mon long manteau à la Sherlock Holmes qui te repousses, ou les boucles sauvages qui me donnent l'air d'un fou ? »**

 

 

Zayn se mordit la lèvre, il se retenait de laisser quelques mots de trop qui le feraient passer plutôt lui pour un fou, du genre : _tu es magnifique, cheveux longs ou courts, bouclés ou lisses, maintenant tais-toi et embrasses-moi._ Il haussa les épaules, secoua la tête pour faire partir ces pensées en lâchant un petit rire puis accepta finalement sa proposition après plusieurs secondes de supplications. La portière claque derrière lui, il mit sa ceinture et la radio s'enclencha quand Harry tourna la clé. Mais avant de démarrer, il tourna sa tête vers celle du métis et lui offrit son sourire le plus renversant. Celui qui réchauffe et retourne l'estomac, qui picote le bout des doigts. Le jeune artiste remercia la pénombre de cacher le rougissement de ses joues et la musique son souffle s’accélérer. Il lui rendit un sourire crispé, gêné, qui ressemblait plus à un rictus et tourna sa tête vers la vitre.

 

 

**« Zayn ? »**

**«** **Mh ?** _Demanda le concerné en reportant son attention vers lui._ »

**« Il faut que tu me montres le chemin pour aller te déposer chez toi. »**

 

 

Si le basané se sentait déjà totalement comme un imbécile avant, c'était encore pire maintenant. Il se racla la gorge et coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses, les doigts noués, afin de les arrêter de trembler. Même une adolescente devant le garçon qu'elle aimait ne réagissait pas ainsi, et lui avait largement dépassé l'âge de se comporter de cette manière. Quoi que, il n'y avait de limite à tomber amoureux. Alors tant que Harry n'en imposait pas, il n'avait pas encore de quoi à pleurer sur son pauvre sort. Il se contentait de laisser le temps faire les choses, sans précipitations. C'était le mieux à faire, plutôt que de littéralement s'emmêler les pinceaux en essayant de lui plaire au maximum. Il indiqua donc la route jusqu'à chez lui qui ne dura, effectivement, pas plus de dix minutes. La voiture s'arrêta devant un assez grand immeuble, Zayn habitait dans un petit appartement qu'il partageait avec son chat et son poisson rouge. Il remercia encore le bouclé pour l'avoir déposé et suivit à l'atelier, en fait il voulait vite s'échapper avant de ne faire un faux pas. Mais Harry ne fut pas de cet avis, il le retint sans toutefois le toucher, avec ses mots et sa voix, qui résonnait comme une berceuse.

 

 

**« C'est moi qui doit te remercier, tu te donnes beaucoup pour cette garderie. Les décorations sont superbes, je suis époustouflé du talent et du bonheur que toutes ces œuvres dégagent. Autant celles que tu m'as donné, que tu celles que j'ai pu voir dans ton atelier. D'ailleurs, merci. De m'avoir fait entrer un peu plus dans ton monde. La prochaine fois, ce sera mon tour. »**

 

 

Zayn fut intrigué, encore une fois, et se mit à réfléchir aux activités que le bouclé pouvait pratiquer à côté de la garderie. Il avait un corps assez musclé, donc il devait souvent aller faire du sport, à la salle, ou bien courir le matin avant le travail. A côté de cela, il semblait adorer lire. Du moins, il le voyait souvent avec un livre dans les mains quand les enfants faisaient la sieste et il ne se passait jamais d'une petite histoire à leur conter. Peut-être une bibliothèque regorgeant de livres en tout genre. Tout en énonçant des possibilités dans sa tête, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le léger silence qui s'était installé dans le véhicule. Ce ne fut que quand un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de son voisin qu'il réalisa son manque de réaction. Il baissa la tête vers ses doigts, sur ses jambes, puis se rattrapa à ce qui lui restait de dignité.

 

 

**« Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. »**

**« Moi aussi. »**

 

 

Sa voix était rauque, mielleuse, envoûtante. Zayn dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui voler ce baiser qu'il attendait tant. Trop. Mais il hocha simplement la tête, accompagné d'un petit sourire et se détacha rapidement pour éviter à ses mains de trembler encore plus. Il resta quelques secondes à regarder à travers le pare-brise devant lui, évitant à tout prix le regard transperçant de Harry, même s'il le sentait clairement brûler chaque pore de sa peau. Quand il trouva le courage de reprendre la parole, sa voix dérailla légèrement.

 

 

**« Encore merci pour… Tout ça. Bonne soirée Harry. »**

 

 

Le bouclé ne répondit pas directement parce qu'il se pencha d'abord pour poser un baiser rapide et doux à la fois sur la joue chaude du jeune peintre. Joue dont la couleur passa du rosé au rouge écarlate. Et ce serait mentir que de dire que ce contact n'avait rien provoqué en lui, au contraire même. Son corps entier avait été remué, de la tête aux pieds, de la racine de ses cheveux au bout de ses doigts de pieds. Il avait également ressenti un picotement plus qu'agréable sur sa peau, à l'endroit exact où avait déposé ses lèvres rosies. Zayn avait été tenté, quand il s'était reculé après ces deux secondes, de tourner le visage et de se pencher pour venir chercher sa bouche. La sentir enfin contre la sienne. Et soulager toute cette tension qu'il intériorisait. Mais encore une fois, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur les battements beaucoup trop rapides et incessants de son coeur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, qui résonnait jusque dans sa boîte crânienne. Il essayait de se calmer, d'aspirer l'air qui s'offrait à lui pour remplir à nouveau ses poumons et froidir son corps. Si déjà un simple contact sur la joue lui provoquait ce genre de contact, il n'osait même pas imaginer pour un baiser… Enfin pour le moment si, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

 

 

**« Bonne soirée Zayn. »**

 

 

Zayn lui offrit un sourire à la fois gêné et crispé, sans lui lancer un seul regard, il souffla un au revoir d'une voix cassée dont il ne parvenait plus à calmer les tremblements et ouvrit la portière. Seulement, au moment où il se redressa pour sortir, il fut projeté en arrière contre le fauteuil. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, cela aurait été l'oeuvre du joli bouclé qui l'aurait retenu, qui serait monté sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de façon très passionné pour le garder contre lui. Mais dans la réalité, c'était simplement sa ceinture qu'il avait oublié de détacher. Il grogna et marmonna un juron contre lui-même, avant de glisser sa main sur le droite pour la détacher. Il entendit le rire timide de Harry et se sentit encore plus stupide.

 

 

**« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »**

**« Non non, ça… Ça va. Merci. »**

 

 

Honteux, il se dépêcha ensuite de sortir. Cette fois, il rencontra l'air frais de l'hiver et en fut bien content. Plus de gaffes pour ce soir. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble aux murs bleus un peu écaillés, se tourna et remarqua le geste de la main de Harry, juste avant que sa voiture ne quitte l'allée. Zayn ouvrit la porte, rejoignit son appartement après monté le premier étage et ferma à clés derrière lui. Sa tête se posa contre le bois de la porte et un long soupir d'agacement sortit d'entre ses lèvres. A peine une minute plus tard, il sentit une petite boule de poil venir se frotter à sa cheville, il sourit et s'accroupit pour prendre son chat dans ses bras. L'animal vint lécher sa joue ce qui fit rire le jeune artiste. Après une séance de câlins, il alla lui préparer un bol de croquettes et un autre de lait, puis se rendit dans son petit bureau à côté de sa chambre qui lui servait d'atelier. Sans attendre, il s'assit en face de son bureau, saisit un tableau posé sur un rebord pour éviter à son compagnon d'y faire ses griffes, quelques pinceaux et son cahier de croquis. Tout était en place, il passa ses doigts fins contre les schémas sur la feuille blanche en se mordant la lèvre. Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il avait beaucoup d'inspiration ces temps-ci, son modèle se trouvait là, partout, sur chaque brouillon, chaque esquisse. Sa muse. Harry occupait son esprit depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans cette garderie il y a un peu plus d'un an de cela.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ce fut vers quinze heures que Zayn arriva à la garderie, il poussa la porte avec son épaule puisqu'il tenait dans l'une de ses mains un sac avec ses affaires et un petit carton avec des assez grands gobelets de l'autre. Il posa son sac sur son bureau puis se dirigea vers celui du jeune bouclé, qui lui offrit un grand et beau sourire.

 

 

**« Bonjour Zayn. »**

**« Bonjour, je t'ai rapporté un cappuccino, il me semble que tu aimes ça non ? »**

**« J'adore oui, merci énormément. J'en ai bien besoin. »**

**« Dure journée ? »**

**« Dure nuit plutôt. Je n'ai presque pas dormi, j'ai passé la soirée à remplir des fichiers et à chercher un plombier pour réparer le toilette cassé dans la partie des garçons. »**

**« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? »**

**« Oui, mais il ne peut venir que demain. Heureusement, les enfants sont calmes aujourd'hui. »**

**« Tu veux que j'aille les réveiller d'ailleurs, il est bientôt l'heure. »**

**« Si tu veux, merci, je te rejoins. »**

 

 

Le métis hocha la tête, prit une gorgée de son café au caramel puis alla le poser sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs sur la gauche. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de réveiller chaque enfant avec douceur, en caressant leur petit bras ou en bougeant sa main contre la couverture qu'ils avaient remontés contre leur poitrine, Harry dégusta son café et alla ensuite disposer correctement les tables près du grand tableau qui servait de modèle pour les dessins. Les enfants arrivaient petit à petit dans la grande pièce, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, une mine tout juste éveillée sur le visage. C'était un spectacle attendrissant à voir, surtout quand le basané entra à son tour avec une petite fille dans ses bras qui avait nichée sa tête dans son cou pour sortir totalement de son sommeil. Le bouclé leur jeta un regard en coin et se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer son sourire heureux, mais ses yeux brillants le trahissaient. Ce qui n'échappa pas d'ailleurs à l'attention du jeune artiste dont les joues se mirent à rosir légèrement.

 

Depuis cette soirée dans la galerie, près d'une semaine était passée. Une semaine pendant laquelle ils n'avaient rien changé à leur habitude. Ni même à leurs gestes. Ils restaient discrets, se retenaient, se regardaient sans jamais oser franchir le pas. Jamais ils n'avaient non plus abordé ce bisou sur la joue, l'autre soir, peut-être par manque de courage. Par timidité aussi, sûrement. Alors, ils ne faisaient que se chercher, apprendre à se connaître un peu plus et ce n'était que du bénéfique ajouter en plus à leur relation qui ne faisait qu'évoluer depuis quelques semaines. Après plus d'un an, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Du moins, c'était ce que se répétait sans cesse le métis, dont les sentiments ne faisaient que s'intensifier au fil des jours. Il ne souhaitait pourtant pas trop s'attacher, de peur de souffrir au final, mais il ne pouvait pas réfuter constamment son attirance pour le beau bouclé qui occupait son esprit depuis l'obtention de son emploi dans cette garderie.

 

Quand la journée fut terminée, il était dix huit heures vingt quatre quand la porte fut fermée à clé. Le basané porta une cigarette tout juste allumée entre ses lèvres et tira la première bouffée en soupirant d'aise, Harry fixa ses lippes quelques secondes, son regard dévia sur son visage légèrement noirci dans la nuit puis se mit à rougir quand le jeune artiste le remarqua. C'était peut-être bien la première fois qu'il voyait son visage prendre des couleurs ainsi. Il sourit en coin, recracha la fumée sur le côté et se dit que c'était réellement le temps agréable pour venir se blottir contre lui, pour réchauffer son corps.

 

 

**« Tu es libre ce soir ? »**

 

 

La question du bouclé avait fusé assez rapidement, lui qui était d'habitude sûr de lui semblait plutôt nerveux en cette soirée. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à accueillir les parents qui revenaient chercher leurs enfants. Il ne cessait de jouer avec ses doigts, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage ou les coincer derrière son oreille, de triturer sa lèvre entre son pouce et son index, sans compter qu'il fuyait son regard constamment ou le fixait quand il était de dos.

 

 

**« Oui, bien entendu. »**

**« J'aimerai t'emmener quelque part. »**

**«** **Où ça ?** _Demanda le métis, un air enfantin collé sur le visage._  »

**« Surprise. Tu as juste à me suivre. »**

 

 

Harry lui fit un signe de la tête et s'avança vers son véhicule, le jeune peinture sourit et le suivit sans attendre une seule seconde de plus. Les surprises le faisaient toujours replonger en enfance, même s'il était impatient de découvrir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui prévoir. Pendant tout le trajet, il imagina toutes les possibilités, aussi extravagantes que banales. Et quand, finalement, le véhicule s'arrêta devant le parking d'un assez grand musée, un énorme sourit se peint sur son visage, ce qui ne pu que ravir le bouclé. L'air frais raviva la couleur de leurs joues, leurs épaules étaient collées l'une à l'autre et de la fumée sortit de la bouche de Harry quand il prit la parole.

 

 

**« C'est un nouveau musée qui a ouvert ses portes il y a une semaine, il n'est pas loin de chez moi et je me suis en partant ce matin au travail que ce ne serait pas mal d'y aller. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'y venir avant… ? »**

**« Je n'étais même pas encore au courant qu'il existait. »**

**« Ils exposent des œuvres contemporaines, un peu de tous les genres d'art. »**

**« Ça me plaît, merci. »**

**« Attend, nous ne sommes pas entrés encore, tu pourrais être déçu. »**

**« Je ne pense pas. »**

 

 

Zayn releva sa tête, le bouclé en avait une de plus que lui, et lui sourit avant de franchir les derniers pas qui les séparaient de l'entrée. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir l'une des grandes portes vitrées pour la tenir et le laisser passer. Une fois encore, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harry rougit et se mordit la lèvre pour cacher sa gêne. Pas qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise, mais plutôt qu'il était totalement envoûté et touché par ses attentions, par chaque regard brûlant que le métis laissait traîner sur son corps ou son visage. Quand il croisait ses yeux, ses pupilles chocolat, c'était l'explosion totale. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le vert et le marron pouvaient produire un mélange aussi électrique et séduisant.

 

La chaleur envahi leurs corps, ils se défirent de leur couche de vêtements, les laissèrent dans un vestiaire pour ne pas être encombrés, ainsi que leurs sacs. Harry ressemblait à un enfant avec ses pommettes rosées, ses grands yeux sapin, ses boucles folles et en bataille. Zayn ne cessait de l'admirer, dès qu'il tournait le dos pour s'occuper d'autre chose et sentait son ventre se tordre de bonheur. La vue était déjà extrêmement plaisante. Il portait un pull gris simple qui épousait parfaitement ses épaules, un slim noir qui serrait ses jambes et mettait en valeur ses cuisses.

Ils passèrent par le contrôle de sécurité, prirent une brochure à l'entrée qui présentait le plan du musée, les différentes expositions et leurs thématiques puis le nom des artistes dans les salles. Le métis n'en connaissait que un ou deux, les autres semblaient assez récents dans le métier, mais déjà son regard émerveillé se posait sur la première grande salle qui mettait en scène plusieurs sculptures. Des formes qui ne ressemblaient parfois à rien, à un énorme brouillon et d'autres des visages, des corps, des courbes. Il se régalait littéralement à en faire le tour, à les observer sous tous les contours comme s'il devait en juger la valeur. Harry le suivait en silence, faisait traîner son regard sur les statuts ou bien sur les réactions que pouvaient parfois avoir le basané. Lui aussi se régalait, mais différemment. Ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de le voir heureux et souriant, il constatait avait fierté que sa mission était une pure réussite.

 

 

**« Oh, allons voir la salle des activités et des découvertes ! »**

 

 

Zayn était littéralement excité en remarquant le panneau qui indiquait un coin éducatif et performatif, qui nécessité la participation des spectateurs. Tellement impatient, qu'il saisit la main du bouclé pour l'emmener avec lui presque en courant. Il n'y fit pas tout de suite attention, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Harry qui retint sa respiration quelques secondes et sentit sa peau picoter, mais le remarqua quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une machine étrange. Il baissa simplement le regard vers leurs doigts quasiment entrelacés, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il la relâcha presque aussi vite qu'il l'avait prise. La sienne était chaude, moite. Il préféra faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'il était bien trop intéressé par ce qui se trouvait devant lui pour en tenir rigueur.

 

Bien vite, sa petite gêne fut oubliée, passée à la trappe car toute son attention était portée sur les différentes activités à sa disposition. Une petite salle sur le côté qui était faite de miroirs du sol au plafond, une autre dans le noir avec des tas de petits points blancs lumineux qui rappelaient les étoiles. Harry adorait tout autant le suivre et le voir ainsi, même s'il mettait dans un coin précieux de sa tête le fait qu'ils se soient tenus la main pendant de deux petites minutes. C'était si peu et beaucoup à la fois. Le peu de monde à cette heure-ci leur permettait de circuler de manière fluide entre les expositions. Zayn se fichait de paraître pour un enfant, il aimait tellement mettre son œil droit contre une petite visière qui lui permettait d'observer différentes constellations défiler sous ses yeux ébahis. Ou observer son corps déformé par une vitre. Mais le plus amusant, fut quand ils passèrent entre de grandes et fines cordes accrochées à un plafond très haut, et qu'ils pouvaient littéralement les sentir caresser leurs bras. Le métis tendit les siens en marchant rapidement et arriva à l'autre bout avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Harry ne pouvait en être que satisfait et retourné, il s'approcha de lui et pointa une sorte de labyrinthe à l'aspect d'une jungle, avec un air amusé sur le visage.

 

 

**« Le dernier arrivé au bout paye le chocolat chaud à l'autre, deal ? »**

**« Deal. Prépare déjà ton argent Styles. »**

 

 

Rien de mieux qu'un petit défit innocent ainsi pour les motiver et faire monter leurs excitations d'âme d'enfant. Étant donné qu'il y avait différentes entrées pour accéder au labyrinthe, ils se placèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Au final, le point d'arrivé était presque le même, le but était d'en sortir le plus rapidement. Tandis que le basané sautillait sur ses pieds, prêt à entamer sa course, Harry surveillait l'aiguille des secondes qui arrivait presque sur le douze, il décompta les derniers coups qui les séparaient du pile et quand sa voix prononça le zéro, ils partirent en même temps exactement. Le chemin était à chaque fois différent, menait parfois sur des impasses, ils devaient alors revenir sur leurs pas ou choisir entre la droite ou la gauche. Les décorations rappelaient celles d'une foret magique, un mélange entre l'univers de Harry Potter et celui de Alice aux pays des Merveilles. Mais ils ne s'attardaient pas tellement sur les détails, ils étaient plus concentrés sur cette course et trouver la sortie. Ils croisèrent quelques enfants qui courraient en riant comme eux, des adolescents ou des gens qui observaient calmement les œuvres exposées.

 

Zayn arriva dans une fin d'allée, en face de lui se trouvait un mur de buisson, à sa droite il remarqua d'abord un autre chemin par lequel apparut le bouclé qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé depuis le début. Il sourit mais tourna bien vite la tête en remarquant que ses yeux fixaient un point devant lui. Il tourna alors sa tête sur le gauche et reprit rapidement sa course quand il aperçut une sortie et un panneau accroché aux feuilles qui indiquait la fin du labyrinthe. Seulement, Harry n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui et il parcourut sans problèmes les quelques mètres qui le séparait du métis. Il franchit presque la ligne pour se retrouver en dehors, mais il saisit au dernier moment ses hanches et le chatouilla comme il pu. Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir, Zayn se mit à rire et se débattit pour s'en sortir et gagner ce défis, seulement l'autre jeune homme était bien décidé à le garder contre lui, il passa ses bras autour de son ventre et le colla à son torse en riant aux éclats. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils tombèrent au sol, heureusement pas trop dur. Harry se retrouvait au dessus, ses bras tendus de part et d'autre des épaules du métis qui toussotait et calmait sa respiration, afin de ne pas trop l'écraser. Il aurait pu directement se relever, épousseter ses vêtements et franchir le pas qui lui permettait de gagner, mais il resta ainsi, avec cet éternel sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres.

 

 

 **« C'était de la triche !** _S'exclama le jeune peintre quand il retrouva son souffle, une petite moue triste collé sur le visage. »_

**« Je t'ai dis que je courrais souvent ? »**

**« Je me disais bien que tu étais musclé aussi. »**

**« Le matin tôt et le soir quand j'ai le temps. »**

**« C'était de la triche quand même. »**

 

 

Harry dû s'avouer vaincu, il haussa les épaules et se mit à rire en ancrant finalement ses yeux dans ceux du basané. Là, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour quelques précieuses secondes. Leurs coeurs s'emballèrent en même temps, suivit par leur souffle qui trouva une fréquence plutôt lente et longue. Leurs regards, eux, ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre celui de l'autre et leurs lèvres. C'était un message silencieux qui criait : _embrasse-moi maintenant, c'est le bon moment, ou je vais mourir, tu peux le faire n'ai pas peur._ Contrairement à ce que Zayn aurait voulu, ce fut le bouclé qui commença à très lentement pencher sa tête pour les rapprocher et réduire la distance entre leurs lippes, il était bien trop figé par ce qui venait de se passer. La façon dont la situation avait basculé de l'amusement vers la tension. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais il savait parfaitement que c'était très important de le réussir, surtout qu'il l'attendait depuis presque un an. Alors, il ne voulait surtout pas faire de gaffe pour le rater. Il retint sa respiration, leurs nez allaient se frôler dans quelques centimètres, il pouvait sentir le souffle mentholée du bouclé caresser son visage. Mais, tandis qu'il observer ses pupilles se fermer doucement, ils furent tous les deux interrompus en sursaut par les rires et les cris d'enfants qui n'étaient pas bien loin, sûrement suivi de leur mères qui leur répétait de ne pas tomber.

 

Le courant électrique venait d'être éteint, Zayn venait de se prendre une douche glacée quand il sentit Harry sursauter légèrement et tourner sa tête vers l'arrière avant de se redresser. Il poussa un soupir et s'assit, il accepta la main qu'il lui tendit pour l'aider à se mettre debout, puis sentit également son pouce qui caressa sa peau discrètement. Comme pour lui donner une excuse silencieuse. Le basané était tellement frustré et d'assez mauvais poil maintenant. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser, encore quelques secondes de plus et leurs lèvres se seraient enfin retrouvés. La soirée n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée, mais il savait que c'était une occasion qui ne se présenterait pas des dizaines de fois. Cependant il l'avait vu et ressenti, le bouclé voulait également initier ce baiser et goûter ses lippes. Peut-être juste par curiosité, par ce que la situation avait provoqué, il espérait cependant que ce soit pour une autre raison, pour la même que la sienne. Seulement, il n'osait pas déjà pas soutenir son regard plus d'une minute, alors il se voyait mal demander comme ça de bout en blanc : _tu es amoureux toi aussi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux m'embrasser, je n'attends que ça._ Il passa une main sur son visage pour se rafraîchir les idées et aborda un sourire crispé en montrant la sortie. Pour cacher sa gêné, il joua la carte de l'humour. Ça passait toujours mieux.

 

 

**« Allez, viens me payer mon café, monsieur l’athlète. »**

 

 

Harry, qui le regardait avant avec une petite mine désolée, se mit à rire légèrement. Les trois enfants venaient d'entrer dans l'allée et les devançaient déjà pour sortir, alors que la mère suivait leurs pas, un sac sur le dos et l'air épuisé. En silence alors, ils prirent la direction du coin cafétéria. Ils avaient passé près de deux heures trente dans le musée, à voguer entre les tableaux, les photographies et les sculptures, à essayer les inventions et s'amuser ainsi. Zayn avait, de loin, passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie, et elle l'aurait sûrement été plus encore si ce fameux baiser avait eu lieu. Mais peut-être aussi, était-ce un signe pour leur dire que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il se contenta de ce que la vie lui donnait déjà, du fait que le bouclé préféra s'asseoir à côté de lui plutôt qu'en face, pour se sentir plus près et pouvoir lui parler sans devoir trop hausser la voix. Comme dans leur petite cocon. Le serveur leur apporta leurs deux chocolats chauds, que Harry paya grâce à deux pièces. Il lui parla de son habitude de faire du jogging le matin, quand la nuit n'était pas encore toute à fait terminée, pour observer le jour se lever. Il faisait parfois trop froid, mais ça valait le coup selon lui, de s'arrêter face à une grande vue, sans tout ce bruit de la ville encore endormie. Et ça le mettait en forme pour le reste de la journée. Sa pratique du sport se voyait sur son corps, ses épaules étaient assez larges et carrées, son dos bien droit, ses bras et ses cuisses assez musclés pour que ce soit joli sous ses vêtements. Surtout lorsqu'il portait un simple tee-shirt à la garderie qui laissait voir ses quelques tatouages ou lorsqu'il se penchait pour chercher quelque chose et que les muscles de ses jambes se tendaient à travers son slim. Cela devait être agréable pour lui, de se sentir à l'aise dans son corps, mais ça l'était également pour le métis qui ne cessait de le dévorer du regard.

 

Si le petit moment au café c'était déroulé sans trop de gêne, comme si l'incident du labyrinthe ne s'était pas passé, ce n'était pas le cas une fois dans la voiture. Ou du moins, quand l'heure des au revoir arriva. Harry se gara près de chez Zayn, il coupa son moteur et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte vu qu'il n'avait pas trouvé une place tout devant. Le métis grimpa sur la première marche, sortit ses clés de sa poche et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire timide sur le visage. C'était toujours compliqué de clôturer une journée aux côtés d'une personne qui faisait battre notre coeur plus vite et plus fort, mais plus encore quand nous avions faillis embrasser cette personne. A cette seconde même, le basané ne savait pas de quelle manière lui dire au revoir proprement. Il fixa une de ses mèches bouclées quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole, finalement.

 

 

**« Encore merci pour cette soirée, c'était vraiment merveilleux. Je me suis énormément amusé, d'autant que je ne connaissais aucun de ces artistes. »**

**« J'en suis ravi. Essais de ne pas aller à toutes les expositions, histoire que je puisse encore t'emmener dans des musées un de ces jours. »**

 

 

Une fois de plus une autre promesse de rendez-vous, le jeune artiste n'en était que comblé. Cette petite tension qu'ils avaient vécu ne signait pas la fin de leurs sorties comme il l'avait pensé et une part de lui se sentait très soulagée de le constater. Il relâcha quelque peu la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules et décida de faire le premier pas pour venir poser un rapide baiser sur la joue du bouclé. Un peu trop gêné pour oser prolonger ce moment par des regards brûlants ou des bafouillements, il lui lança un simple bonne soirée, suivit d'un signe de la main, puis rentra dans l'immeuble. C'était un peu brouillon, mais son coeur battait à mille à l'heure rien qu'à sentir encore son parfum ou le contact chaud de sa peau contre ses lèvres tremblantes. Ça avait le don de lui retourner l'estomac entièrement. Si ce n'était le moment du presque baiser qui ne s'était au final pas produit, cette soirée avait été mémorable. Probablement la meilleure de leur vie si on leur posait la question.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

La journée avait été longue, plutôt fatigante, les enfants avaient été durs à contenir face à toute la neige dans le petit jardin à l’arrière de la garderie et ils furent de véritables boules de nerf. Difficiles à contenir et à garder occuper à l’intérieur avec des coloriages ou des jouets en bois, alors que dehors les flocons ne cessaient de tomber. Il s’était arrêté de neiger vers dix-sept heures, un peu avant que les parents n’arrivent chercher leurs enfants. Il y avait à peine un centimètre, mais il fallait rester tout de même prudent sur les routes, sans parler du froid glacial qui frappait contre la peau. Zayn allait bien souffrir à rentrer chez lui à pied. Il ne comptait pas s’arrêter à l’atelier, il était trop impatient de retrouver son canapé, un plaid et sa tasse de café bouillante contre ses doigts et ses lèvres. Puis la chaleur de son chat qui viendrait se coucher sur ses jambes. Dit ainsi, c’était peut-être assez vieux-jeu, mais il aimait sa vie ainsi. Il lui manquait simplement une présence pour rapporter de la chaleur supplémentaire et pourquoi pas quelques câlins devant la télévision.

 

En attendant, il s’occupa de laver les pinceaux et les gobelets à l’eau colorée, l’évier regorgeait de différentes couleurs. Harry, de son côté, remettait en place les chaises, les tables et les différents jouets. L’ambiance était calme, chaleureuse. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ce n’était pas gênant. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’on frappe à la porte d’entrée fermée à cette heure-ci puisque tous les enfants étaient à présent partis et qu’il était plus de dix huit heures. Le métis laissa le bouclé aller ouvrir, étant donné qu’il était patron de ce lieu, et il observa en coin un sourire énorme se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le temps de glisser les pinceaux encore humides dans le grand pot et il entendit la porte se fermer, de petites exclamations et des rires. Celui de Harry, d’une femme et d’un enfant. Il tourna rapidement la tête, l’eau coulait toujours contre ses mains tandis qu’il lavait lascivement un gobelet en plastique, puis remarqua effectivement une belle jeune femme d’à peu près l’âge de Harry et une petite fille d’à peine quatre ans dans ses bras.

 

 

**« Harryyyy ! »**

**« Hey, mais c’est ma petite princesse que je vois là ! »**

 

 

L’enfant tendit ses bras vers lui et quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle nicha sa tête dans son cou. Son bonnet en laine et ses moufles encore sur elle. La jolie brune sourit à la scène et se pencha ensuite pour poser un baiser sur la joue du bouclé. A ce moment même, Zayn ne savait pas ce qui avait fait le plus de bruit : le petit pot de verre qu’il venait de lâcher dans l’évier en marbre ou son coeur qui tombait en ruine. En tout cas, le son était à peu près le même. Il sentit la conversation dans son dos s’arrêter, il ferma le robinet, prit le torchon pour s’essuyer les mains et serra le tissu entre ses doigts en fermant les paupières avant de se tourner vers eux. Le temps de quelques secondes, il devait faire bonne figure. Ensuite, il partirait. Vite. En courant. Peu importait de quelle manière, juste s’enfuir. Harry tenait toujours la petite contre lui, qui observait autour d’elle émerveillée, la jeune femme le regardait avec un sourire chaleureux. Et le métis se retenait littéralement de lui hurler au visage, il serra les poings et évita de croiser le regard du patron.

 

 

 **«** **Bonsoir ! Je m’appelle Gemma.** _Dit alors la brune en lui adressant un signe de la main, tout sourire._ **Tu dois être Zayn ? Harry m’a parlé de toi plusieurs fois, tu es artiste c’est ça ? »**

 **« Euh oui. Je…** _Il baissa le regard pour trouver un argument qui lui permettrait d’échapper à la conversation, il fixa alors sa montre et parla rapidement._ **Il se fait tard, je dois rentrer. Désolé, bonne soirée. »**

 

 

Presque aussi rapidement qu’il avait parlé, il se dirigea vers son bureau, prit son manteau qu’il enfila rapidement, son sac et alla vers la porte. Il devait s’échapper rapidement, avant de vouloir vomir à ses pieds. S’il s’était fais des espoirs pendant toutes ces semaines, ces mois, ils venaient de se briser en un quart de seconde. En même temps que son coeur. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, lui envoyait des maux. Et ces quelques phrases infernales ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête : _Harry a une compagne et un enfant. Harry a une compagne et un enfant. Harry a une compagne et un enfant. Harry a une compagne et un enfant. Harry a une comp…_

 

 

**« Tu t’en vas déjà ? »**

 

 

La voix rauque du bouclé venait de résonner alors que le jeune peintre tenait la poignée entre ses doigts, prêt à fuir cette scène dont il allait sûrement cauchemarder pendant des semaines entières. Pour bien se prouver à quel point il a été misérable de mettre tellement de foi dans cette relation vouée à l’échec. Il tourna simplement la tête sur le côté, pour ne pas paraître impoli ou étrange, même si sa tête d’enterrement devait se voir à des kilomètres et effrayer le plus horrible des monstres.

 

 

**« Oui, j’ai des peintures à faire pour mon atelier. »**

**« Mais tu... »**

**« Au revoir. »**

 

Sa voix se cassa sur la fin, alors qu’il ouvrait la porte pour couper court à cette conversation, il sentit le froid glacial souffler sur son visage. L’espace d’une seconde, il regretta son choix quand il se retrouva dehors sans rien de plus sur son dos qu’un manteau d’hiver. Il aurait au moins du prévoir une écharpe et un bonnet. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses poches, retroussa ses épaules pour cacher un maximum son cou et marcha aussi rapidement que possible vers son appartement, sans aucun regard en arrière. Les larmes couler de ses paupières, le long de sa joue, de sa mâchoire pour s’écraser sur le tissu de son manteau. Il rejeta la faute sur le vent gelé qui soufflait dans ses yeux, même si la raison n’était pas tout à fait celle-ci.

 

Zayn était tellement abattu, par la situation, la journée de fatigue, le froid, qu’il ne se pencha même pas pour dire bonjour à son chat comme à chaque fois. Il défit son manteau, ses chaussures, se déshabilla et alla se faire couler un bon bain brûlant avec du savon à la noix de coco. Son corps frissonna à la différence de température lorsqu’il entra dans l’eau chaude, il s’y enfonça, jusqu’à ce que le niveau arrive au dessus de son crâne. Il resta sous l’eau plusieurs secondes qui devinrent une minute et demi, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente le souffle et l’air lui manquer puis ses poumons brûler. Il sortit sa tête et aspira pour retrouver une respiration normale, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et posa sa nuque contre le rebord de la baignoire. Le seul bruit audible était celui des gouttes qui tombaient encore de manière régulière du robinet, bientôt suivit de celui de ses sanglots. Il essayait de les retenir, de ne pas pleurer, ou du moins de le faire en silence. Pour ne pas passer pour un faible, pour ne pas constater que cette histoire l’avait touché. Mais justement, elle l’avait détruite. Une flèche d’amour empoisonnée avait été envoyé droit dans son coeur, qui périssait à présent.

 

Seulement, il ne savait pas se retenir, alors il laissa sa tristesse exploser. D’abord avec des larmes, ses doigts qui se serraient autour de la baignoire, de ses jambes, tellement que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Puis des cris, étouffés et silencieux sous l’eau, pour ne pas alerter les voisins. Au final, il avait tellement pleuré que ses yeux en étaient devenus bouffis et rouges. Il n’avait plus aucune force, pour se lever de son bain froid, pour s’habiller, nourrir son chat ou aller se faire à manger. Ce ne fut qu’au bout d’une heure et demi qu’il se leva, trempé et tremblotant, il attrapa une serviette qu’il enroula autour de ses épaules. Se sécha rapidement pour ne pas tomber malade, resta quelques secondes contre le chauffage quand il eut enfilé un simple tee-shirt et un caleçon afin de réchauffer son corps. Puis, d’un pas las, il rejoignit sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, à bout de force. Il sentit son chat grimper sur la couverture, à côté de lui et venir lécher son oreille en miaulant. D’habitude, Zayn l’aurait pris contre lui, l’aurait bercé puis lui aurait donné un bol de croquette, mais là, il n’avait plus le goût à faire quoi que ce soit. D’un geste de la main, il repoussa l’animal et grogna.

 

 

**« Pas maintenant, laisse moi tranquille… Pas ce soir. »**

 

 

Il entendit un miaulement, puis des pattes s’enfoncer pour faire le tour et venir devant lui. Le chat fit un tour sur lui-même, regarda son maître qui avait sa tête enfouie dans son coussin et la couverture remontée jusqu’à son épaule, et se coucha alors juste en face de lui. Tout près. Si près qu’il pu entendre ses ronronnements à travers ses reniflements. Difficilement, il leva sa main et caressa ses poils du bout des doigts. Il pensait s’endormir rapidement, dû à sa fatigue, mais la nuit fut bien longue et quasiment blanche. A chaque fois qu’il parvenait à fermer les paupières, à inspirer de l’air et se détendre, les joues encore humides, il revoyait le visage de Harry si proche du sien ce soir là au musée. Il le revoyait sans arrêt, comme un flash, une image bien nette qui le narguait. Et au fond, il commençait à se demander s’il n’avait pas rêvé de ce moment, s’il ne s’était pas ensuite persuadé que cela s’était réellement produit alors que ce n’était que le fruit de son esprit. Il était tard, presque trois heures du matin, et il n’était même pas parvenu à fermer les yeux plus de dix minutes. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus de manière cohérente et il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

 

Alors, il décida de puiser dans ses dernières forces pour se lever et aller prendre un somnifère. Demain, enfin aujourd’hui, c’était Samedi, alors il avait le droit à son week-end et deux jours de repos. Il comptait bien en profiter un maximum pour détendre son corps et faire taire son esprit pendant quarante huit heures. En traînant des pieds, il se rendit d’abord à la cuisine pour servir un bol de croquettes à son chat qui le suivait à la trace. Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bain, se remplit un verre d’eau à l’évier et avala son somnifère. Sans même chercher son animal, il alla retrouver sa couverture chaude et se laissa porter par le sommeil qui vint au bout de plusieurs minutes, effaçant alors toutes traces de pensées qui pourraient le tenir éveillé.

 

 

 

 

Si Zayn avait été triste et dévasté hier soir et toute la nuit, en se réveillant aux alentours de quinze heures, il était surtout en colère. En colère contre le monde entier, contre Harry et contre lui-même. Et peut-être aussi contre l’effet assommant du somnifère. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et tira doucement dessus en baillant. Encore quelques heures de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il avait besoin de bouger et de boire un peu, son corps était trop affaibli. Le pas lent, il se rendit en cuisine afin de se servir une tasse de café avec un sucre et remplit d’eau la gamelle de son chat qui se reposait encore dans son lit. Quand il s’appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre pour boire sa collation, il prit également le temps de s’allumer sa première cigarette de la journée et de l’apprécier comme si c’était la dernière. Il se sentait un peu comme un drogué qui venait de se réveiller d’une longue nuit où il avait senti son corps planer jusqu’à s’envoler. Pourtant, il n’avait pas touché à une seule goutte d’alcool ou à n’importe quelle drogue. Le somnifère suffisait à faire taire ses pensées. Du moins, pour quelques heures. Parce qu’elles revenaient au galop, encore plus fortes et féroces. Plus il y pensait, plus il tirait sur sa latte, plus ses poumons s’embrasaient. Une accumulation. C’était déjà beaucoup trop pour son cerveau et il se sentait sur le point d’exploser.

 

Le café lui avait permis de se remettre les idées en place et d’effacer le gros brouillard dans sa tête, pourtant Zayn fonctionnait toujours au ralenti, ses gestes n’étaient que mécaniques. Comme si on lui avait retiré quelque chose, quelque chose qui le faisait vivre. C’était peut-être le cas, d’ailleurs. Il le sentait. On lui avait brisé puis retiré son coeur avec violence, mais lentement, pour le faire souffrir. Et c’était le cas, il ressentait cet énorme trou béant dans sa poitrine. Son état s’empira quand dans la soirée, après avoir passé la journée assit devant la télévision, il monta dans son petit atelier pour trouver des feuilles et quelques crayons pour dessiner. Il en avait besoin pour se vider l’esprit, pour oublier toutes ces images qui défilaient encore sous ses yeux. Seulement, le jeune artiste avait omis un détail. La dernière fois qu’il s’était rendu dans son atelier, il y a deux jours de cela, il y avait laissé les dessins, les peintures et les croquis de Harry. Étalés sur son bureau, quelques uns accrochés au mur, juste au dessus. Ses poings se serraient, sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu’il se dirigeait directement vers les différents dessins pour les déchirer et les réduire en morceau. Comme il l’avait fait avec son coeur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu’il jetait les papiers en l’air, les froissaient et les tordaient dans tous les sens. Parfois, un cri sortait d’entre ses lèvres. Bref, mais douloureux. Il savait que c’était complètement immature et idiot de se mettre dans un tel état pour un homme qu’il connaissait, au final, à peine. Mais il avait placé tellement d’espoir en lui, en eux, en leur relation future, que la chute faisait extrêmement mal.

 

Et c’était ainsi que, après avoir pris une dose un peu plus fort de somnifère, il s’endormit en travers dans son lit avec, serré contre son corps, un dernier dessin de Harry heureux et souriant, le soir du rendez-vous au musée, qu’il n’avait pas eu le courage de réduire en petites miettes.

 

 

 

 

Zayn fut tiré de son sommeil par une sonnerie qui se répétait. Au départ, il pensait que c’était une part de son rêve, mais il ouvrit petit à petit ses paupières et remarqua que le son venait de son portable sur la table de chevet, à côté de sa lampe. Sa chambre était presque totalement plongée dans le noir, ses volets fermés quasiment entièrement pour éviter la lumière du jour. Il n’avait plus aucune notion du temps ou de l’heure qu’il était, il tendit son bras en poussant un gémissement puis regarda le contact qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil. La lumière lui agressa les yeux quelques secondes, il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de savoir lire correctement. Un numéro inconnu, un alignement de chiffre qui lui disait pourtant quelque chose, mais sans savoir poser le doigt dessus. Il pensait d’abord ignorer et essayer de retrouver son sommeil, mais il vit déjà quatre appel en absence, ce qui ne devait sûrement pas être une erreur. Le cinquième arriva, il décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, sa voix sonna comme le ronronnement d’un chat.

 

 

**« Allo… ? »**

**« Zayn ?! Mon dieu, ça fait plus d’une heure que j’essaie de te joindre. »**

 

 

La voix qui résonna à l’autre bout du combiné lui tordit le coeur, du moins ce qui en restait, un minuscule bout. Il retint son souffle quelques secondes, tenté de raccrocher immédiatement. Cependant, si Harry venait de l’appeler cinq fois, c’était bien pour une raison. En postulant pour le travail à la garderie, il avait dû laisser son numéro personnel afin qu’ils soit joignable au moindre problème, si jamais il ne pouvait pas venir ou si une urgence survenait, donc ce n’était pas si étonnant que ça de l’entendre au bout du fil. Il essayait de mettre sa rage, sa tristesse et tous ces mauvais sentiments de côté pour écouter ce qu’il avait de si important à lui dire pour l’avoir dérangé alors qu’il dormait si bien.

 

 

**« Je dormais. »**

**« Tu… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?** _Son ton semblait réellement inquiet._ **»**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que nous sommes Lundi, qu’il est dix sept heures vingt deux et que tu ne t’es pas présenté au travail. Je pensais qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose sur la route Vendredi soir, tu semblais pressé de partir et un peu ailleurs. »**

 

 

Dix sept heures vingt deux ? Lundi après-midi ? Zayn aurait donc dormi toute la nuit de Samedi et la journée de Dimanche et Lundi sans s’en rendre compte ? Plus de vingt quatre heures de repos et il se sentait pourtant affaibli et fatigué ? Le travail. Il avait complètement ses repères spatio-temporel. Si ce téléphone ne l’avait tiré de son sommeil, si Harry n’avait pas appelé, il aurait sûrement dormi deux jours de plus. Il ravala sa salive, passa sa main contre son visage avant de pousser un long soupir et reposer son bras à côté de lui sur le coussin. Sa peau entra toutefois en contact avec un papier, il tourna la tête et remarqua le dessin immaculé du bouclé, qu’il avait gardé contre lui durant son long repos. Il examina les traits dessinés sur la feuille et aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes si la voix du brun à l’autre bout du fil ne l’avait pas ramené sur terre. Violemment.

 

 

**« Tu es toujours là… ? »**

**« Ou… Oui. Je suis juste… Je suis tombé malade, j’ai attrapé un rhume et je n’ai pas eu la force d’appeler et de prévenir. Désolé. »**

 

 

Pourquoi devait-il toujours s’excuser ainsi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à être méchant ou garder ses positions ? Comme s’il était redevable à Harry de quelque chose, alors que c’était lui qui lui avait donné des espoirs pour finalement attraper son coeur et le briser devant ses yeux.

 

 

 **«** **Oh, ce n’est rien. Je me faisais simplement du soucis…** _Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, assez gênant, avant qu’il ne reprenne._ **Repose toi alors, je trouverais d’autres activités pour les enfants dans la semaine, l’important c’est que... »**

**« Non, je reviens demain. J’avais simplement besoin de repos. »**

 

 

Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais cette phrase était sortie d’entre ses lèvres sans qu’il n’y réfléchisse avant. Elle n’était pas passé par la case : cerveau. Sa respiration se bloqua quand il se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de dire, il se retenait de se frapper pour avoir agit aussi bêtement, sans y penser au préalable. Il devait faire face à la réalité, il ne pouvait plus travailler dans cette garderie avec Harry à ses côtés. La situation serait bien trop gênante pour lui, pour eux deux même, puisqu’ils ne pourraient plus retrouver cette proximité et cette connexion qu’ils avaient avant le drame Vendredi soir. Le drame… C’était peut-être trop exagéré comme mot, en y repensant. Une histoire d’amour brisée, dans un seul sens du moins, ce n’était pas quelque chose de si grave au fond comparé à tout ce qu’il pouvait se passer dans le monde. Mais le métis ressentait cela comme une véritable apocalypse. Les relations amoureuses ne lui avaient jamais vraiment réussi, du moins son dernier petit-ami l’avait quitté du jour au lendemain pour quelqu’un de mieux, selon ses mots. Ce quelqu’un s’avérait être une fille avec qu’il avait une liaison depuis plusieurs mois alors que Zayn avait été aveuglement amoureux de lui pendant cette année passée à ses côtés.

 

Alors oui, il était peut-être du genre à trop s’emballer, trop s’attacher, trop s’amouracher. Mais ce n’était pas tellement de sa faute. Il avait besoin de contact, de gestes, de mots doux et d’amour en retour. Seulement, il commençait réellement à croire, après tous ces signes, que les relations n’étaient pas faites pour lui. Il y avait des gens qui n’étaient pas destinés à s’attacher, à entretenir des liens de longue durée et il pensait sérieusement en faire partie.

 

 

**« Tu es sûr ? Tu peux prendre un jour ou deux en plus, tu sais ? »**

**« Je vais mieux. »**

**« Bon… Si tu le dis, à demain alors ? »**

**« Oui, à demain. »**

 

 

Et avant que Harry n’ai eu le temps de prolonger cette conversation ou de rajouter un bonne soirée de sa voix mielleuse, il raccrocha. Un soupir assez bruyant sortit d’entre ses lèvres, à la fois de soulagement et de frustration. Il laissa le portable retomber à ses côtés sur la couverture et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Sa longue nuit lui avait permis de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses, à la situation, à sa situation. Sa décision était prise, bien que déchirante et douloureuse. Presque autant que son coeur brisé.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Depuis son arrivée à la garderie jusqu’à l’heure de la fermeture, Zayn et Harry ne s’étaient presque pas adressés la parole, si ce n’était pour des informations professionnelles. Du moins, le bouclé avait tenté plusieurs fois des approches, pour savoir comment il allait, s’il se sentait mieux, s’il n’avait pas besoin de repos, mais le métis faisait toujours en sorte de lui répondre par des signes de tête ou des monosyllabes. La légère tension s’était faite sentir, les enfants écoutaient mais certains semblaient distraits par le fait que les deux jeunes hommes n’interagissaient presque plus. Harry n’avait cessé de lui lançait pourtant de nombreux regards, pour capter son attention, en vain. Un échec. Parce que l’artiste faisait tout son possible pour l’éviter et rester loin de loin. Garder ses distances pour moins souffrir. Mais ce n’était pas facile de le voir aussi beau, aussi tendre avec les enfants et de devoir repousser chacune de ses avances. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de raisonner ainsi, il devait l’oublier. L’ambiance fut d’autant plus étrange quand tous les enfants avaient quitté les lieux avec leurs parents, les laissant tous les deux dans un lourd silence électrique.

 

Zayn finissait de laver les accessoires de peinture, ses doigts couverts de couleur bleue et jaune, il gardait son regard baissé vers l’évier alors qu’il entendait Harry remettre les chaises en plastique en place autour des tables. Quand il eut terminé, il se ressuya les mains avec le torchon, alla vers son bureau sans même jeter un œil au bouclé qui passait à présent un coup de balais dans la pièce. Il voulait partir, rapidement. Il enfila son manteau, son bonnet et monta son sac sur son épaule, avant de venir s’avancer vers le bureau du bouclé avec plusieurs dossiers dans ses bras, sur les enfants, au dessus desquels il avait déposé un autre papier. Très important, bien en évidence, qui rendait ses mains moites et faisait battre son coeur plus vite. Tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte, il fut intercepté par Harry qui passa une main contre son front pour relever les boucles tombant devant son visage et le basané dû se faire violence pour ne pas se concentrer sur ce que cela avait comme effet sur lui. Son ventre s’était retourné rien qu’à ce geste, de voir ses petites joues rosées et ses grands yeux verts perdus.

 

 

**« Tu t’en vas déjà ? »**

**« Oui, j’ai des travaux à faire à l’atelier. »**

**«** **Ah, d’accord…** _Il semblait assez déçu._ **A demain, dans ce cas. »**

**« Oui, bonne soirée. »**

 

 

Aussi rapidement qu’il le pu, sans chercher à étendre cette conversation, Zayn quitta la garderie. Le bouclé lui avait lancé un regard d’enfant triste, qui ferait craquer n’importe qui. Il avait failli succomber, envoyer tout en l’air et venir s’accrocher dans ses bras pour se tenir à lui et lui demander de rester, de ne pas le laisser partir. Ses pas étaient rapides, ses jambes tremblaient et il remercia l’air frais de lui faire baisser la tête au sol pour cacher et retenir ses larmes. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, déjà presque au bout de la rue, il renifla et laissa ses pieds le guider machinalement jusqu’à chez lui. Sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière même s’il mourrait d’envie de faire demi-tour. Il ne pouvait plus, pas dans cette situation. C’était pour son propre bien, pour aller mieux et enlever le négatif de sa vie petit à petit.

 

Quand il rentra chez lui, il se pencha pour caresser son chat qui venait déjà jouer dans ses jambes et réclamer du contact, enfin surtout ses croquettes. Le jeune artiste retira son manteau, son bonnet et poussa un soupir en se rendant dans la cuisine. Il eut à peine de le temps de poser la gamelle d’eau au sol, que l’animal vint y boire le contenu. Un rire sortit d’entre ses lèvres et il en profita pour remplir son bol de nourriture quand la sonnerie de l’entrée retentit. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien qui pouvait venir le voir à cette heure-ci. Après s’être ressuyer les mains, il alla ouvrir la porte et manqua de pousser un cri en voyant Harry, pas seulement à cause du fait qu’il soit sur le seuil de chez lui, mais également parce qu’il réduisit la distance entre eux pour se retrouver en face de lui. A quelques centimètres. Comme cette soirée au musée, mais l’ambiance était bien différente, l’électricité n’était plus la même. En voyant son expression, il savait déjà exactement de quoi il s’agissait et à quoi s’attendre. Ses yeux sapins hurlaient de colère, de tristesse et de peur, un mélange des trois, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait. Il respirait fort, vite et jeta un papier au visage du métis qui eut juste eu le temps de réagir pour le rattraper. A peine eut-il lu ce qui était écrit tout en haut qu’il fit un pas en arrière et chercha à poser des mots dessus. Seulement, ce fut au bouclé de prendre la parole, sa voix tremblait autant que lui.

 

 

**« C’est quoi cette histoire ? Tu démissionnes vraiment ?! »**

**« Harry, je... »**

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**

**« J’ai… Je n’ai plus besoin d’autant d’argent et les horaires me prennent des heures qui sont nécessaires pour l’atelier. »**

**« Et les enfants ? Je croyais que tu adorais leur enseigner ta passion ?»**

 

 

Zayn se mordit la lèvre et baissa sa tête sur le papier, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux alors qu’il sentait Harry se tendre et contenir ses émotions en face de lui. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, plusieurs secondes, avant que le métis ne se décale pour fermer la porte quand il entendit une autre s’ouvrir dans le palier et le son d’un jeu de clé. Il ne voulait pas que tous les voisins soient au courant de ses problèmes. La tension était palpable, l’ambiance était d’autant plus explosive. Le bouclé était sur le côté, son regard désespéré et noir à la fois lancé et fixé sur le jeune artiste qui préféra baisser le sien vers le sol et rejoindre son salon. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne l’avait pas encore viré de chez lui, peut-être qu’il méritait au moins une fausse justification. Encore une fois, Harry le devança et revint se planter devant lui.

 

 

 **«** **Tu m’as menti….** _En voyant qu’il ne réagissait pas, il continua._ **Tu m’as menti Zayn. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as dit au premier café qu’on a été boire ensemble, celui que tu as insisté pour payer ? Ce soir là, tu m’avais dit que tu serais parti depuis longtemps de la garderie si tu ne faisais pas cela pour la passion, tu t’en** **rappel** **? »**

 

 

Bien entendu qu’il s’en rappelait, comme si était hier encore que ces mots étaient sortis d’entre ses lèvres, qu’elles avaient prononcé cette promesse. Promesse qu’il brisait à présent, en présentant son papier de démission sans avoir le courage de le donner en mains propres. Agir de façon lâche. Parce qu’il n’avait pas la force de s’expliquer, de donner des raisons valables et cohérentes, de dire la vérité pour se délivrer de son poids énorme qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il voulait simplement oublier, très vite si possible, passer à autre chose, aller de l’avant pour une fois dans sa vie. Parce qu’il se sentait foutrement pathétique de tomber amoureux de personnes qui ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de lui une seule seconde, ou l’aimer en retour.

 

 

**« Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi tu veux partir ? Tu… Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça Zayn, merde, tu m’as promis. Je te faisais confiance ! On s’entend bien non, alors pourquoi ? Si tu veux partir, donne moi au moins des explications. »**

**« Je t’en ai donné, je ne... »**

**« Des explications, pas des mensonges ! »**

 

 

Harry venait de lui couper encore la parole, sur les nerfs. Il s’avança encore d’un pas, leurs corps séparés par quelques centimètres seulement, mais le métis n’osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Sinon, il savait qu’il succomberait, qu’il retomberait dans le piège de ses sentiments. C’était très difficile pour lui de raisonner correctement, d’écouter son cerveau alors que son coeur prenait le dessus et battait la chamade à tout rompre à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? A peu près tout, il dirait. Il n’avait pas eu la chance d’embrasser le bouclé et pourtant, il avait l’impression d’avoir encore plus mal que dans ses précédentes relations. Peut-être car ils s’étaient nettement rapprochés ces derniers mois. Depuis ce premier café, mais déjà bien avant, avec quelques regards volés. Au musée, il avait eu l’impression de voler, de voguer au dessus des nuages. Mais en à peine quelques secondes, sans préventions, on lui avait coupé violement ses ailes alors qu’il touchait presque les étoiles. Autant avouer que la chute avait été réellement brutale.

 

 

**« Est-ce que j’ai fais quelque chose de mal, pour que tu deviennes froid d’un coup comme ça ? Et regarde moi Zayn, je t’en prie, j’ai l’impression de parler à un mur... »**

 

 

Sa voix s’éteignit dans un murmure à peine audible, alors que le métis pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et mentholé s’écraser sur le haut de son visage à moitié baissé. Ses mains tenaient toujours le papier de démission, alors qu’il voyait à présent les longues et fines jambes du brun se rapprocher de lui, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé.

 

 

 **«** **Réponds-moi, s’il te plaît, j’ai besoin de réponses... »**

 

 

Le basané secoua doucement la tête, se redressa et tendit le bras pour plaquer le papier blanc contre le torse du bouclé qui le rattrapa entre ses longs doigts.

 

 

**« J’ai déjà tout dis, laisse moi. »**

 

 

Zayn allait faire demi-tour pour se reculer, pour imposer des limites et éviter cette conversation, seulement Harry saisit ses poignets et l’attira plus contre lui. Il chercha à capturer son regard, dans le sien tremblait encore une flamme inconnue mais brûlante. La forêt de sapins dans ses yeux prenait feu, un grand incendie. Seulement, à mesure qu’ils se rapprochaient, que leurs visages se frôlaient presque, le jeune artiste essaya de se débattre pour échapper à son emprise. Il secouait la tête et sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, couler lentement sur ses joues ensuite, en silence. Mais c’était de loin les plus douloureuses. Et ce fut sûrement sa voix étouffée qui donna l’alerte au bouclé, vu que son visage était caché vers le sol et qu’il ne pouvait rien voir.

 

 

**« A… Harry arrête, je… Je ne veux pas être cette personne là. »**

**« Quoi… ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »**

 

 

Harry le lâcha, laissant ses bras retomber lourdement le long de son corps alors qu’il voyait à présent les joues humides et rougies du basané. Il s’avança en levant une main pour venir le rassurer, mais en remarquant son pas en arrière, il se figea et ouvrit grand ses yeux vert.

 

 

**« Zayn,je… Quelle personne ? »**

**« Mais tu… Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu n’as pas le droit ! Tu ne peux pas, pas alors que tu as un enfant et une… Une petite-amie ok ? Je ne veux pas être celui qui brise ça, qui brise ta famille ! »**

 

 

Ce fut à son tour d’élever la voix depuis l’arrivée du bouclé, il releva enfin sa tête et osa montrer ses yeux envahis par la tristesse, alors qu’il posait ses mains tremblantes sur son torse pour le pousser loin de lui. Pour qu’il ne puisse plus l’atteindre. Il voulait qu’il parte, maintenant, parce qu’il s’était définitivement assez ridiculisé et ouvert pour tout le reste de son existence. Cependant, il vit une lueur étrange passer dans les yeux émeraude en face de lui, et les sourcils de Harry se froncer tandis qu’il reculait d’un pas.

 

 

**« Ma… Ma quoi ? »**

 

 

Accompagné d’un léger rire, il passa une main dans ses boucles et les remit en arrière, tandis qu’il baissait le regard vers le sol. Son visage était encore crispé par la tristesse, mais de nouvelles marques apparaissaient, un mélange entre l’amusement et la surprise. Zayn, de son côté, tentait de calmer sa respiration, son torse se levait fort, il serrait ses poings tellement fort que ses doigts lui faisaient mal. Si, auparavant, il s’était déjà senti humilié, la sensation fut bien pire encore quand il entendit le rire léger du jeune patron résonner dans la pièce. A croire qu’il se moquait de lui pour avoir agit si bêtement, pour avoir cru en un réel avenir entre eux alors qu’il avait une belle famille, et peut-être même une femme à en juger par les nombreuses bagues à ses doigts.

 

 

**« Zayn… Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

**« Quoi ? Demanda le concerné en fronçant les sourcils, c’était à son tour de ne pas comprendre. »**

**«** **C’est ce que tu penses ?** _Il sourit doucement et secoua la tête en soupirant._ **Je n’ai pas de famille, pas d’enfant et encore moins une petite-amie. Qu’est-ce qui t’as mis ça en… Oh. »**

 

 

Un air de soulagement s’afficha sur le visage du bouclé, un peu plus rayonnant, alors qu’il effaçait les trois pas qui les séparait et vint prendre une main du basané dans la sienne. Ce dernier essaya de se défiler, de retrouver sa liberté, mais sa prise était à la fois si forte et douce qu’il n’arrivait pas s’en détacher. Qu’il ne voulait pas, surtout. Parce que sentir sa peau contre la sienne était de loin l’une des meilleures sensations, quand bien même c’était simplement se tenir la main. Mais surtout, Zayn ne comprenait pas, il était trop perturbé par la situation et ses derniers mots pour réagir correctement et suivre tout ce que son cerveau pouvait bien lui dire.

 

 

 **«** **C’est pour cette raison que tu es parti comme un voleur Vendredi soir ? Parce que tu as cru que c’était ma famille ?** _Il haussa les épaules et passa son pouce contre le dos de sa main._ **Dans un certain sens, ça l’est. Mais je ne suis certainement pas le père ou même le mari. Les jolies femmes que tu as vu là-bas, c’était simplement ma sœur et sa fille, ma nièce. Peut-être que si tu étais resté un peu plus, tu l’aurais su… Gemma se demandait ce qui t’étais arrivé, elle croyait que c’était de ma faute parce que je t’avais intimidé. C’était limite si elle ne me poussait pas à te courir après, mais je ne savais pas où tu te rendais alors… Puis avec ton absence de Lundi, je me demandais vraiment si je n’avais pas fait quelque chose de mal, je culpabilisais, jusqu’à ce que tu me dises que tu étais malade. Seulement, j’ai finalement cherché ton adresse dans ton dossier quand tu as déposé ta démission, je… Je ne veux surtout pas que tu partes, Zayn. »**

 

 

Le jeune artiste resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, plus honteux que jamais. Toutes ses théories s’avéraient fausses, il n’avait fais qu’imaginer une vie à Harry qui n’existait pas. Le rouge lui montait aux joues, il fixait leurs doigts entrelacés et sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Là, il n’était pas contre l’idée de prétexter une nouvelle maladie pour le mettre à la porte et se retrouver seul, ou se cacher jusqu’à ce qu’on oublie son imagination débordante. La prochaine fois, il évitera de prendre des décisions trop rapides. Tout ce qu’il arriva à répondre à cela fut….

 

 

**« Je… Je n’étais pas vraiment malade…. »**

 

 

C’était d’autant plus honteux de l’avouer, sa voix était frêle et basse. A peine un murmure. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s’enterrer mille pieds sous terre jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir en sortir, parce que c’était définitivement une situation bien trop gênante. Plus encore quand il entendit à nouveau le rire du bouclé, plus prononcé et plus fort, qui ne s’arrêtait plus. Et il se retenait littéralement de lever sa main pour l’écraser sur sa belle joue, lui demander d’arrêter de se moquer de lui car il se sentait déjà assez humilié comme ça pour qu’il en rajoute encore. Zayn ravala sa fierté, passa une main contre sa joue humide où avait coulé quelques minutes avant ses larmes et se détacha de la prise du bouclé, afin de pouvoir s’éloigner. Il marmonna un juron entre ses dents, se décala vers la gauche pour retrouver son espace personne, mais ce ne fut pas de l’avis de Harry qui cessa de rire et agrippa à nouveau son poignet pour cette fois le ramener tout contre lui, son autre main posée dans le bas de son dos.

 

 

**« C’est pour ça que tu as déposé ta démission alors, parce que tu étais jaloux ? »**

 

 

Sa voix était douce, chantante, alors que son souffle venait caresser le visage du métis. Et vu qu’il ne donnait pas de réponse, qu’il essayait de regarder tout autre chose que ses yeux ou son visage, le bouclé prit cette absence de réaction pour une affirmation. Il glissa alors ses longs doigts contre sa joue, les descendit sous son menton ensuite afin de relever sa tête et que leurs regards se croisent enfin. Cet échange intense dura plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles aucun d’eux n’osa parler, ils ne faisaient que retenir leur respiration ou souffler très lentement. Finalement, Harry se pencha un peu, rapprocha leurs corps et posa son front contre le sien, avant de fermer les yeux et pousser un léger soupir. Zayn eut la sensation de flotter, il était entouré par son odeur, sa chaleur et ses bras. Un mélange entre l’eau de Cologne, la soie et la douceur.

 

 

**« Je trouve ça mignon, moi. »**

**« Arrête, je me sens déjà assez idiot comme ça. »**

**« C’est flatteur. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on me croit en couple avec ma sœur et papa. »**

 

 

Accompagné d’un petit soupir, le jeune peintre donna un petit coup sur le torse de l’autre garçon, qui se mit à rire encore. Jamais ils n’avaient été aussi proche, pas même au musée, leurs nez se touchaient presque et Zayn aurait pu mourir ainsi, cela aurait été suffisant, bien qu’il n’était pas contre un peu plus. D’ailleurs, il le fit savoir en glissant ses mains et ses doigts dans les boucles de l’autre jeune homme. C’était la première fois qu’il les touchait, qu’il pouvait les caresser ou jouer avec et jamais il ne les aurait pensé aussi douces et soyeuses. C’était un peu comme toucher un nid de plume ou s’allonger dans un champ de nuage. Et il était certain qu’il parviendrait à dormir comme un bébé en ayant sa tête posée au creux de son cou, avec ses mèches qui chatouilleraient son visage.

 

 

**« Dis moi que tu n’as pas un troupeau d’enfant caché quelque part qui viendra interrompre ce moment... »**

 

 

Zayn ferma les yeux, se mit à rire pour la première fois depuis, ce qui lui semblait, une éternité alors qu’il secouait doucement la tête. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Harry tandis qu’il serrait ses doigts autour de ses cheveux, se rapprochait finalement pour faire disparaître toute distance entre eux et retrouva ses lèvres pour leur premier baiser. A peines furent-elles entrer en contact que le basané retint son souffle, il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol et son corps entier décoller vers les étoiles et bien au-delà. Ce qu’il retenait surtout, c’était les battements rapides de son coeur et ceux du bouclé, qu’il pouvait sentir parfaitement contre le sien. Et rien qu’avec cela, en sentant les doigts du bouclé s’agripper à sa hanche et sa nuque, ses lippes qui ne voulaient plus le lâcher et son regard brillant, Zayn savait qu’il ne partirait plus jamais.

 

 

 

Et peut-être qu’ils s’embrassèrent encore toute la soirée et bien d’autres encore.

Et peut-être Zayn avait-il était le premier à dire « je t’aime » un soir où ils se promenaient sur la plage de Brighton, sous les étoiles. Et où Harry lui avait répondu la même chose en venant fondre sur ses lèvres, un immense sourire ornant les siennes.

Et peut-être Harry invita-t-il Zayn au restaurant, afin de rembourser ce fameux premier café qui avait signé leur rapprochement, mais surtout le prétexte pour leur premier rendez-vous.

Et peut-être aussi, Zayn avait-il vaincu sa timidité pour demander à Harry de sortir avec lui, d’être à lui. Au bout d’un an d’admiration en secret, ce n’était pas trop tôt.

Et peut-être Harry avait-il accepté en lui sautant dans les bras, en lui faisant l’amour tendrement et lentement ce soir là. Comme un cadeau de Noël en retard, une promesse de ne jamais le laisser partir.

Et peut-être s’étaient-ils embrassé pour la première fois devant les enfants, un mois après, quand Harry avait glissé un bras autour de la taille de Zayn, alors qu’il dessinait un chien pour Maia qui n’y parvenait pas.

Et peut-être avaient-ils finalement eu l’occasion de s’embrasser dans un musée, entre deux tableaux de Dali.

Et peut-être Zayn avait-il appris que Harry aimait la littérature, par dessus tout la poésie, qu’il courait maintenant le soir pour pouvoir rester au lit avec son petit-ami le matin.

Et peut-être s’étaient-ils disputés plusieurs fois, plus ou moins fort, pour des sujets qui au final n’en valaient pas la peine. Avant de se rabibocher à l’aide de conversations.

Et peut-être, quelques années plus tard, Harry s’était-il mis à genoux, dans le café où ils avaient partagé leur premier rendez-vous, pour demander Zayn en mariage.

 

Mais une chose, parmi toutes ces belles réussites, était sûre…

 

Zayn savait qu’il ne devrait plus jamais se plaindre ou ne plus croire au destin, parce que pour tous les hivers suivants et ceux bien encore après, il avait finalement trouvé _la_ personne pour lui tenir chaud dans le canapé.

 


End file.
